Good Enough
by willgirl
Summary: He knelt, running his smooth hands across the marble tombstone, around the sides and across the front, tracing the words engraved there slowly. He liked to come here to think. And to talk. It was important to keep her updated on everything


**A/N: Here is another short one-shot that I wrote today at work. I hope you enjoy!**

He knelt, running his smooth hands across the marble tombstone, around the sides and across the front, tracing the words engraved there slowly. He liked to come here to think. And to talk. It was important to keep her updated on everything that was happening. He thought that she would like that. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood, watching as Emily's parents lay roses on her coffin. They usually didn't attend the funerals of every case they closed, but the savagery of Emily's death had left the entire team shaken. As the funeral goes dissipated, she realized that Booth wasn't standing next to her.

"Where's Booth?" Hodgins asked.

"I saw him go that way." Angela said, pointing.

Without vocally making a decision, they all collectively moved towards the direction Angela had been pointing. The clouds rumbled ominously as they strode across the cemetery. Her heart caught in her throat as she realized the direction they were headed. Her thoughts were confirmed as they saw Booth, kneeling down, picture in hand, talking to a headstone. But not just any headstone.

"Who is he…oh." Zach said, as they all read the name.

Christine Brennan.

Her mother.

Subconsciously she moved forward and Hodgins, Angela and Zach followed until they could make out the words he was saying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anyway, those are the squints." He said, pointing to the picture. "They are good friends, a little weird but they are definitely there for her. They make her happy. They are her family." He paused, feeling the first drops of rain hit his head.

"I am worried about her." He admitted. "Don't tell her I said that, she'll think I'm being alpha male or whatever. It's just a lot you know. Being almost buried alive, Max and Russ coming back and leaving again, Epps, Sully….your daughter's tough. But I don't know if she can handle it all by herself." He fell into silence.

She moved towards him, but Angela grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was about to protest the ridiculousness of the situation, when Booth started speaking again.

"I should go." He said. "I'm supposed to be at a funeral right now, she'll be mad once she sees me missing. Well….I just wanted to say that I wish I could have met you. You created an extraordinary person and I know I'm not good enough for her but I am glad that she is at least my partner and my friend. I keep her safe but she keeps me safe too." He sighed and folded the picture and put it back inside his suit jacket. The rain was coming down steadily now, but he didn't care.

He got up and turned around, only to face three squints with concerned looks on their faces and one angry forensic anthropologist.

'Shit.' He thought to himself.

She started striding angrily across the cemetery.

"Wait, Bones!" he said, running after her. He had just about caught up to her when she turned around, her eyes blazing with anger.

"What did you mean when you said you're not good enough for me?" she said furiously.

"Wait, what?" he asked, his head spinning. He expected her to yell at him for saying he was worried about her or for talking to her mom at all.

"Explain." She said angrily, the rain now running down both of their faces.

"I…uhhh." He said, stumbling over his words. "It was nothing."

"No, it was something. Why would you say something like that?" she said, taking a step closer to him.

"Look, Bones." He started. This was not the time or the place for this.

"Don't I get to decide who's good enough for me?" she yelled, waving her arms in anger. "You are the best man I know, don't you get it?"

He moved closer to her, they were only about a foot apart.

"What are you saying?" he said quietly, so low she barely heard him above the storm.

Temperance Brennan, world famous author, a master of words both big and small found herself with nothing to say. She shivered slightly, they were both soaked now but she didn't care.

He stood there, silent, waiting for her to speak.

When the words still couldn't come, she did the one thing she knew in her heart was right.

She kissed him.


End file.
